How to Get Past Lightspeed Systems
Are you on a school/company computer and you want to access an entertainment website? Perhaps you're just trying to read an article that's been blocked by their internet filter, or maybe you're trying to watch some YouTube videos. Regardless, this is the page for you. Remember to review the warnings at the bottom of the pages as you can get in to trouble for using some of these things at school. Category:Hacks Steps #Proxies. Try proxies. most of them are blocked, but there are still a few out there, if you have to, set one up yourself #HTTPS Try adding HTTPS to the beginning of the web address. (i.e HTTPS://www.unblockyoutubefree.com) #Tinyurl. Take advantage of Tinyurl.com and such. you can make a proxy link to the site your going to. make sure to add the HTTPS to the beginning of it. #Use Tor, if the Admin didn't block the ports. Download the portable version and run from a flash drive. Download from http://www.torproject.org/. Youtube will have issues with this setup. #Find similar sites that aren't blocked. Some sites are miscategorized and are let through using their site applet, Do not use this to find proxies as they will be very quickly blocked if they aren't already. #(Mac, Safari only) If you google something you want and find it but it is blocked. Go back to the link on google and turn your airport off. Click on the link and then turn airport back on. Refresh repeatedly after that. Every time the loading sign disappears, refresh until the page is loaded. It only takes a second, however you must put Airport on the bar on the top of the screen. If this doesn't work, then it may take 1 or 2 more attempts. #(Mac - Without Router Backups) Go to /usr/local/bin and remove the Light speed things there. Then go to /tmp/ls and remove "LsGuide" there as well. That will clear up the problem. Tips *Use your brain. Things that do not make sense will probably not work. *The blocking system is located in either C:/Windows or C:/System. Or if on a Mac: inside the hidden folders, /Library, and /System/Library (there should be some frameworks which allow it to run as well) *Google Cache along with Yahoo, Bing, Ask.com, Lycos, Search.com, and many others have been blocked under "security". *They can monitor your internet usage using Light speed Rocket - and the start and destination IP addresses Warnings *Realize you may be breaking your schools AUP (acceptable use policy) and you could get in to trouble for using this information. *In the end Lightspeed is very good at blocking everything fun on the internet, even good old wikiHow. We can't fight it without knowledge. *Lightspeed however, cannot control your computer if you have physical access, so if you are using Windows, Unix, Mac, Linux or etc. learn how to use a command-line, to change the application and remove it all together. Related Tips and Steps *How to Bypass a Firewall or Internet Filter *How to Enter Proxy Settings in Internet Explorer *How to Bypass an Internet Filter With Tor *How to Play Flash Games on a Blocked School or Work Computer Category:Answered questions